The Adventurous Life of Kōri Kasai
by BlueRain123
Summary: Join Kōri on her and her friends adventures


13 years. That's when I was born. Thirteen years ago. My parents, an ordinary couple, gave birth to me, a not so ordinary baby girl called has Kōri Kasai.

I was born in the town of Ōita, the capital city of Ōita Prefecture, located on the island of Kyushu, Japan.

Oita Prefecture is a coastal prefecture in Japan's southernmost main island of Kyushu. Oita is renowned for being one of the most famous hot spring destinations in Japan, due to the number of springs, and the sheer volume of hot water produced in the prefecture.

With a total area of 502.38 km2 and a population of 477,715, the city of Oita is home to almost half a million people, making it by far the largest urban center in Oita Prefecture. (How I love copy and paste. To be honest I have no idea what I'm talking about, so if I get something wrong or if it's offensive, please say)

Growing up here, my childhood was amazing. The scenery, everything. I loved it. I've made so many great friends over the 13 years of my life, especially my 'sister' Chio Yuki. She's not actually my sister, buuuuuuuuut it feels like we are.

But that's besides the point. As I may or may not of mentioned earlier, I am not ordinary. Well not most people are but, I have ... what's a word for it... ah! I have a unique attribute that no one else in the world has. I have powers like element manipulation, object manipulation, phasing and more that I'm to lazy to name and by I'm I mean the lazy-ass author of this story who can't be bothered to remember my powers.

Anyways, life is great. I hang with my best friend every day. A few pests hang around us more than we'd like to too. Back to the story.

Chio know about my powers. No one else does besides my parents and her though and I'm grateful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking along the concrete pavement with Chio towards the old secondary school. We were talking about random things when a 'pest' came.

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear about Katashi? According to the new newspaper that the newspaper club put up, he was seen with a movie star! Eeeeeeeek!! I'm gonna pick his brain about at school!" 'Pest' said. This bug is Junia Aren, a girl with light pink bubblegum wavy hair that was down and reaching down past her elbows. She has bright pink eyes and always has the energetic vibe. She had said this long-ass paragraph sentence as she ran up to us, wheezing afterward.

"That's cool" I replied with as me and Chio continued walking to school together as Junia now tagged along.

My brownie blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail which made my green eyes more noticeable. Since it was 'wear your own clothes day' today I decided on a red button-up shirt that has just barely noticeable checkers criss-cross thingy all on it. I had rolled the sleeves to my just above my elbows just how I like it because it annoys me otherwise. I was also wearing black jeans that outlined my body perfectly. A bit too... perfectly... ehh never mind! I had red converses on. And if you already haven't noticed, the dumb-ass author has put the photo at the top of the chapter.

Chio was wearing a purple button-up shirt with a darker shade of purple cross-cross thing like mine, and also sported some dark blue jean shorts. She wore purple converses. Chio's dark brown hair was down and suspiciously really straight. It's straight normally but not this straight. Suspicious...

Ah no need to dwell for we are at thy school of hell! Kidding! But no seriously, this school is JAIL!

Moooooooovvviiinnnnngggggg on... we find 'pest 1' and 'pest 2' at the gates. Welp I had a nice life. Their not normally all around me at once. Gooooodbyeeeeeee world! 'Pest 1' notices us. Help.

"Yo Hanawa look it's Yuki-" Hanawa looks uninterested "-and Kasai" Hanawa immediately perks up at my surname.

"Really?! Kasai?! Do I look okay?" Before Katashi could answer Hanawa interrupts "good? Okay thanks! Oohhhhh noooo! I didn't take a shower this morning! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! Katashiiiiiiiii heeeelllppppppppppp!!!!!!" He rambled.

I facepalmed. I don't think he realises that I was right next to him. I kick him in the chin and say "hey" with a smug grin. "Soooooooo you have luckkkky socks huh?" I say smugly.

"Shit" I hear him mumble.

I laugh.

This is 'pest 1' and 'pest 2' and Junia is 'pest 3'. 'Pest 1' is Puro Katashi the guy who was supposedly 'seen with a movie star' as the newspaper club mentioned it. Puro has light blue hair and ocean blue eyes. He was smirking.

He sported a dark blue button-up top and black jeans. He wore dark blue converses too.

Ohh I forgot to mention, before I get onto 'pest 2' I should tell you what Junia is wearing. Hah no the author is just too damn lazy to go back and change add it there. Anyway, She wore a white button-up shirt and a black jean skirt with some black sneakers.

Yes everyone is wearing button-up shorts and jeans with converses it sneakers because author-chan too damn lazy to think of stuff.

Moving on, 'pest 2'. 'Pest 2' is my least favourite. Why? Because he has a obvious crush on me. Please kill me. This doofus is called Yuko Hanawa. (Why was I tempted to write Kusuo Saiki?). He wore a black button-up top and white jeans with black converses. He also held coffee in his left hand.

I wonder what would happen if I did -the coffee spilled down his trousers- that? Oh don't mind me. Just using telekinesis to spill coffee down the little shitty person who has a crush on me.

"Ahhhhhh it's hot it's hot! What do I do?" -I facepalmed- "Aren? Katashi?

Kasai? Yuki? Hellppppp?!!!!" He screamed and wailed. I just walked off leaving him to die. Good riddance. Oops nope he just ran past me to the bathroom. Noooooooo! He didn't die!

By now we're in the school making our way to morning registration. Everyone was talking while I was drowning them out to narrate this damned story. Your welcome.

(Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed reading the introduction! Because I forgot her powers I've just checked them so I'll give them now:

\- Telekinesis

\- Super Senses

\- Object Manipulation

\- Element Manipulation

\- Phasing

\- And Time Bending/Freezing

That's her powers. Thanks for reading the story!)


End file.
